The Wonders of Magic
by Saphire-flames93
Summary: Addison asks Derek to do something for her, to help her have a child. And he agrees, on three conditions. What if this 'favour' turns out to be something more than both of them expected? Takes place 6 years in the future. Sorry, this summary sucks. It's my first fanfic! But, story is better than the summary! Please take the M rating into consideration for the future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I don't own Grey's or the Characters. Just the story! Please read and review!**

"Ever heard of baby-steps, Addison?"

_I can't afford baby-steps, Derek! I've wasted enough time waiting as it is. It may never happen now because I have waited too long. In case you haven't noticed, Der, women can't pop out babies willie nillie whenever they feel like it. _Addison told him over the phone; Derek was sitting in the Attending's lounge at the Seattle Grace Hospital_. Women like me have windows, and my window is closing._

"Oh, trust me. I _have _noticed, Addison. And, your window's not -"

_It is _so_ closing, Derek! Faster than you think! _

"Well, I still don't see why you called _me_ for to do this, Addison." Derek said nervously, running a hand through his hair as he looked around the lounge to make sure that nobody was listening in on their conversation. "Why can't you talk to Pete or one of those other guys you have dated in LA?"

_Um…I'm single at the moment. Those relationships didn't last._

"So, the first thing that popped into your head when you thought about what you needed to get over that guy was 'I need to get pregnant?"

_NO! The first thing I did when we broke up was curl up into a ball in sweatpants and a t-shirt with the intentions of never leaving my damn house! _

Being married to Addison Forbes Montgomery for just little over twelve years, Derek knew her better than she knew herself; but, he never thought of her as one to own a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. She had always worn dresses or skirts and a nice shirt around the house, never a t-shirt and sweat pants. A sly smile crossed his face when she told him; _they were yours from when we were married. You left them at the house and I've kept them ever since…I have never been able to part from them no matter how hard I have tried. Now that I have gotten those men out of my system, I need to move on and move forward._

He laughed at the thought of Addison wearing sweats and a t-shirt, that woman had always been able to pull off any look that she wanted to; "By having a child?"

_By having a child._ She said in agreement to what she had just said.

"Have you ever thought of in vitro pregnancy?" Derek asked her as he leaned forward before proceeding to grab the newspaper off of the table in front of him.

_Derek, I am a highly regarded board certified OB-GYN who specializes in maternal-fetal medicine and genetics along with being a neonatal surgeon. Yes, I have thought long and hard about it, but, I've come to the conclusion that if I did that. I wouldn't know my child's father…And I would like to know the father._

Derek sat still in his seat, trying to think of an answer that could get him out of the situation that he was currently in; he always had feelings for Addison, he still did and they weren't going away, but he was afraid that if she got him to have a baby with her…

He wouldn't be able to let her go.

"What about Karev?" He asked. "You had a thing for him a few years ago."

_Izzie. _

"What about Izzie?"

_She is a nice girl, but, she doesn't seem to be the 'sharing type' when it comes to her husband. _

Derek let out a little laugh; "That's true."

_So…That leaves you, Derek." _

"I'm sorry, Addison... But, I'm not the right person to choose. I—I just—" Derek cut himself off when he heard silence on the other line; Addison was the type of person to fight back, to argue, and this topic was defiantly up for debate. But, she wasn't saying a word. Perhaps she was just playing a joke on him…

Although, it wouldn't be a funny joke.

No, not perhaps. She _was_ playing him, although, the tone in her voice said otherwise; like she was secretly pleading with him to do this. It was very clear that Addison needed him, and although she wasn't saying it out loud, it was very clear; she was a woman in need, and even Derek Shepherd couldn't turn down a woman in need.

"Can—Can I think about it and, um, call you back earlier this afternoon?" Derek asked her. He needed time to think about what she had asked him for; if she would have asked him for money he would have gave it to her in the blink of an eyes, hell, if she would have asked him for _anything_ else in the world…He would have given it to her right away. But, a baby wasn't just anything else.

It was _his_ baby.

His child.

He decided that he needed to have a nice surgery to make up his mind, to help him decide; everybody knew that he was at his best when he was in surgery. He had to be. He was a fucking neurosurgeon. He slipped into his scrubs and walked down the hallway, feeling tired as hell, he rounded a corner and pushed open a door to one of the on-call rooms before sinking into one of the beds It was too early for sleep, and he couldn't have slept even if he had tried; his thoughts were still tossing around in his head. Listening to the sounds of footsteps echoing through the halls slowly drifted him into a light sleep, after what felt like only seconds, the door flung open and presented a very angry Miranda Bailey; "What the hell are you doing, Derek Shepherd? There is a patient who has been prepped for surgery and you are lying here, _sleeping_? What the _hell_ do you think you are do—"

"She asked me for a baby, Miranda." He said in a voice that sounded like a whisper to her. He listened as she shut the door and approached him, pulling up a stool and sitting at the side of the bed staring at him. She hesitated responding to him for a moment before saying; "W-Who did?"

"Addison did."

"Addison did?"

"Yes."

"Addison asked for your child?"

He sighed; "Yes, she is expecting an answer this afternoon."

"What about Alex Karev? Or Mark Sloan?" Miranda asked him, trying to be helpful. "She had a….thing for them at one point."

She received a glare from Derek and said; "Okay…Okay, you are right. Who would want their children." She paused. "Do you still have feelings for her?"

"Feelings? Hell no…It's more than just feelings, Miranda." He sat up and looked at her. "I still love that woman."

"Then do it."

"I can't."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because I don't know if I can handle watching her walk away again."

Miranda looked at him before sighing; "Then you know what to do. You don't need my help." He watched her as she moved the chair back to where she found it and exited the room saying; "Surgery starts in twenty. You'd better not be late!"

He sat there with his hands folded in front of him; Miranda was right, he did know what to do. He just….He couldn't bring himself to actually do it.

**Authors Note: What did you guys think? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I don't own Grey's or the Characters! This chapter takes place three days later than the last one. **

Addison had been waiting for Derek's call for three fucking days now. She had given more time than he had asked for; she didn't want to rush him into making a decision that he would regret, but, she was getting restless waiting! If he was going to say no, she wished that he would just fucking do it already! Addison glanced at the clock which read seven pm. He wasn't going to call; she could feel it in her bones. She jumped when there a knock came, she frowned when the door opened to reveal Violet and Naomi standing there; she had never been the type of person to leave her door unlocked when she needed to have a moment to herself, but, then again, she did receive their text messages asking what was wrong not more than half an hour ago.

"Addison?" Violet pushed the door open a little further and stuck her head in. "Addison, are you okay?" They had only been in her office a couple of times before, now that they were actually in the office; they were surprised as to how cozy it was. Taking three or four more steps, Violet approached her while Naomi closed the door behind them; they both smiled as Addison pushed away from her desk and got up before proceeding towards them.

"Why don't you sit and we can talk?" Violet tried to pull out her psych training on Addison who just shook her head in response; "I'd rather not, if you don't mind."

"What's going on, Addison?" Naomi asked her in her '_you better not fucking lie to me, woman_' voice as she stared at Addison. "You have been cooped up in her all day; you've barely given the rest of us the light of day let alone a little friendly conversation."

"I asked him." She said quietly, receiving confused looks from the both of them.

"Asked who?" Violet asked Addison with her eyes shifting back and forth between Addison and Naomi.

"I asked him for a baby, Nae." Addison paused as she took a seat on the couch, the others quickly followed. "I asked him for a baby, because I can't do this anymore. I've spent too much time waiting for the right 'one' to come along and we could have a baby together then be happy; but, nobody is going to be more perfect for me than he was. I mean, you would think that I would've realized that after twelve years."

"Let me get this straight…You asked _him _him?" Naomi responded shocked as Violet turned to her and said; "I am very confused."

"She is talking about her ex-husband."

"You have an ex-husband?" Violet blurted out loudly as she turned back to Addison who now had her head buried in her hands which rested on her knees, she sighed before responding; "Yes! Yes, I have an ex-husband…One whom invades my sleep at night and it drives me absolutely insane. An ex-husband who's t-shirt and sweatpants I kept when we got divorced because it helps me sleep at night. An ex-husband who cheated on me with a fucking intern and started a relationship with her when he clearly knew he was still married!"

"He cheated on you? Addison, I'm so sor—" Violet started until Naomi cut her off; "Don't apologize, Vi. She cheated on him first."

"Oh."

"Yeah, with his best friend who was like a brother to him."

Addison watched Violet's facial expression as it turned from sorry to a grimace until another knock came at the door and they all looked up as Sam walked in saying; "Addison, there is a phone call waiting for you in the conference room."

She groaned; "I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone. Can you tell them to call back?"

"Oh, trust me. You are going to want to talk to this person."

Addison walked down the hallway which seemed longer than it usually did; to her, it felt like she was walking on water. Like her feet were going faster than her body was as she rounded the corner and froze when she saw that Sam was right; the phone was off of the hook and rested gently on the big table in the center of the 'fish bowl' room as she liked to call it. She then remembered that she had waited all day for Derek to call, which meant that her phone was dead, but why couldn't they call her landline? She hesitantly entered the room and shut the door behind herself before walking over to table and answering the phone; "Hello?"

_Before you go crazy wondering, I couldn't call your landline because I didn't have the number. I looked the practice's number up on the internet…_Derek's voice came over the phone which made Addison catch her breath and hold it for a minute; she already knew what his answer was going to be. He was going to say no to her. _I am saying yes, Addison. I will do this._

"Fantastic!"

_On three conditions._

"Three conditions?" She replied to him, slightly shocked at first. "Okay, shoot, I'm listening."

_One if you _really_ want this, Addison… I don't want people to think that I just 'did my deed' and left you alone to deal with this. No. I want people to know that this is our child; I want to be a couple for those nine months or however long it takes. _When he was finished speaking, she thought about what he said for a minute; the other guy's that she had dated probably wouldn't want to be a part of their child's life once she was pregnant. That is why she didn't consider Derek 'one of those guys', he was the exact opposite. _Also, I want to be a part of our child's life, Addison. I'm not going to let you drop me when you find out you are pregnant._

"I'm fine with that. What about that final condition?" She said, leaning against the back of the chair she was sitting on.

_My final condition is that we do this the natural. We date, we have sex, you come back to Seattle and we move in together until the baby is born. _

Addison suddenly realized what he was saying. "Are you kidding me? Derek Christopher Shepherd! You can't just expect me to drop everything I have here in Los Angeles to come back to Seattle! Why can't you fucking come here for once?"

_No, ma'am. I am serious. Those are my three conditions and if you agree to them…We can do this. _

"And if I don't?"

_Well, then, you will just simply have to find someone else to help you. _

"W-Why can't we have Nae do it the sciencey way? Why _this?_" She lifted her hands and shoulders in a shrug.

_I have my reasons... Look, honestly, I'd rather not tell a child of mine that she was conceived one night when dad jerked off to a porn video at a local clinic. I'd rather be able to tell her that mom and dad dated for a while; liked each other, and created a beautiful angel. And you can't tell me that it isn't more appealing. _He paused and waited for her reply, when she didn't, he continued._ I've been told I'm not hard on the eyes, from a certain someone I might add. Addie, you are gorgeous. We're both single. We want to have a child together, I see no reason why we shouldn't do it the natural way._"

"So basically, you want me to sleep with you so we have a better story to tell whoever asks?"

All of his conditions were legitimate and they both knew it; Derek had a good heart and Addison loved him for that, which is why she asked him to help her do this. She had always wanted to have a child with Derek, even when they were married, and even if she was dating someone right now she still would have asked him to help her do this.

"Fine. Okay." She finally gave in and she could practically hear the excitement come spilling out of him. Addison was 36 and she had been on birth control longer than she wanted to tell anyone, she placed the phone on the receiver and sat there in the conference room for a long while; a smile crossed her face when she thought about the fact that Derek Christopher Shepherd was once again going to be hers.

She wanted this.

**Authors Note: Tell me what you thought! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or the Characters, please enjoy! R & R! **

_Addison considered sitting them all down in the 'fish bowl' room and just telling them that she was leaving face-to-face, but, she couldn't do that to them and break their hearts like that. Especially Naomi who had been beside her through absolutely _everything_ that was going on in her life and making her feel like shit; all of the alcohol and chocolate they went through was ridiculous. _

_She wrote two letters, one to Sam and Naomi and one to the rest of her friends at the practice and left them on the table in the kitchen knowing that was the place as to which all of them were most likely to find the letters, knowing that if she had put them on their desks, they would just get lost in a pile of paper's somewhere. She watched from afar, sitting in a place (The waiting room behind the wall where the elevator was) where they were in her line of sight and she could see them clearly but they couldn't see her. Naomi was the first to pick up her letter and she inspected it before saying; "Its Addison's writing." _

"_What is it?" Violet asked, not curious as to what it was before she picked up hers. Naomi proceeded to open the envelope and unfolded the piece of paper, she just stared at it; "What does it say?" Violet asked, leaning over Naomi's shoulder. _

_Sam and Naomi,_

_The saddest thing that anyone can say in their lifetime is goodbye, but, in some situations it is the only thing. I am writing you this letter because I didn't have the strength to tell you face-to-face that I am leaving, that is something that even a Montgomery like me cannot do. In all of the years that I have known you two, not even the biggest problems that we both have faced has caused us to turn away from each other; starting now, our paths will no longer travel in the same direction, but, we will always be best friends. _

_Sam, Naomi; you two have filled my life with love, support and friendship. You never turned your back on me, even through my struggles and when we don't see eye-to-eye (which is fairly often), please don't think by leaving I am abandoning you, it is the exact opposite. I will always be here for you and I wish you a long and happy life being a mother; you have been my steady rock, my best friend, my everything when I felt that I had nothing in life. _

_Addison watched as Naomi's hand slowly came up and covered her mouth as tears rolled down her face while she shook her head back and forth. Addison felt a ping of pain inside of her, she loved these people with all her heart and would do anything for them; they were her family. Violet hesitated to open the second envelope considering how Naomi responded to the last one, but, eventually she did anyway. _

_Violet, Cooper and Pete; _

_Okay, so, there are three letters written in this envelope. They correspond with how I have written them at the top. Violet's letter is first and then so on and so forth. Understand? Good. Just a little side note before we get to the letter's is that I don't know what is going to happen when I get on the plane and leave Los Angeles, what I do know is that when I leave it means that I will be gone and if everything happens like I have planned._

_I won't be back for a while. _

_But, it would be heartless to leave without saying goodbye to my best friends in the world, my family. And that is you guys. _

_Violet,_

_You were a really good friend to me, even though we didn't exactly get along at first; you gave me hope again after my divorce. You showed me that I needed to take risks in life instead of living inside of my little 'safe rich girl bubble' as some people in my past have called it, but, instead that I need to be adventurous. You really inspired me, Violet, and that is why I am doing this; don't get me wrong, I _resent_ the fact that I am leaving because it hurts to leave the ones I love behind. But, I won't be gone forever. _

_I will be back. _

_Cooper was the next to come in followed by Pete, Dell and Sam. Naomi and Violet were standing there like deer in headlights staring at the pieces of paper, Violet shoved the paper into Coopers hand before exiting the kitchen and heading back to her office; closing the blinds and locking the door in the process of entering. _

_Cooper, _

_You were my first friend here and you made this practice my happy place. I will be forever grateful that you were my friend because you were here when I needed you, I am so sorry for all the times that I have hurt you; you are so positive all of the time and I love the way you interact with children, you have a real gift there Cooper. I know it may not feel like it at times, but, never stop. _

_Goodbye, Cooper. _

_The last to receive the letter was Pete; he took a deep breath before reading; _

_Pete, _

_I don't even know where to begin. I can't express how much you mean to me. And, I know that may sound weird to you. When I first came and we slept together (wow, I can't believe how long it has been since then) you made me feel something that I hadn't felt in a very long time: I felt alive. I know I owe you a proper goodbye for all of the times that you have sat and listened to me rant about all the shit that was going on in my life. You are one of the people that probably could have gotten me to stay. That is why I can't tell you this to your face, but, this is goodbye; I need to follow this through to the end. I'm sorry. Goodbye, Pete; I hope that life will treat you well. _

_Love, _

_Addison._

As she sat in the vehicle waiting, she could see that everybody's gazes were now on the car, and her. She cursed when she looked to see Callie Torres standing outside of the hospital on the sidewalk staring at the Mercedes that Addison had rolled into the parking lot driving just moments before, Addison flinched when Callie's eyes bore to hers and then she realized that the car had just saved her a life full of torment and teasing when she found that the windows were tinted.

Callie had no idea Addison was in there.

As she sat in the car waiting for the small crowd by the car slowly disappeared, she opened the door and planted one finely manicured foot to the pavement and climbed out, her stilettos clicking as she moved her feet. She turned to her right and groaned when she saw Miranda leaning against a pole just a few feet away from her; "Well, look what the cat dragged in."

"It's nice to see you too, Miranda."

"What is a big Los Angeles Surgeon like you doing back in Seattle?" Miranda asked Addison, inching towards her. Addison knew that it was stupid to be so self-conscious, although, Miranda Bailey wasn't particularly the nicest person and was very intimidating at times. Besides, did it really matter that the only logical explanation that she had was the truth. "And, uh, way to stay under the radar there. That car reeked of 'Addison Montgomery' from the moment it pulled into that parking lot."

"It was the only car they had left at the rental place, alright? And, um, I'm here strictly on business."

Miranda laughed; "Business? Ha. The only _business_ you have in Seattle is with Derek Shepherd and a bed."

Addison groaned, she should have known that Derek was going to tell Miranda; although, she would probably tell her also, nobody wanted in Miranda Bailey's bad books. It wasn't bright out—it was a typical day for Seattle—and although Addison had grown accustomed to the sun always shinning, it was nice to be back, she had missed the rain. They walked into the Hospital and proceeded down the big staircase which curved dramatically before taking them into the lobby of the hospital which currently was crowded with people whom swarmed around impatiently.

_Breathe in deeply...Now release..._Addison thought to herself as she stood in the center of the lobby, feeling like one of those kids who get lost in a store and they are too scared to move; that is how she felt right now, why did she come? It was a stupid decision, she should have fought harder to make Derek come to Los Angeles instead of her coming back to Seattle. It was known to everybody that time changes a person, and it had changed Addison also, she wasn't the same person that people used to know when she left many years ago, no; she was stronger, more confident, more sure of herself than she was when she left. Hell, today she showed up in a dress that she would be caught dead in when she last worked here. Even though time changes a person, she was still like her old self in many ways; like the fact that she still couldn't stand Derek's trailer, or that she wouldn't put up with this nasty hospital food so she brought her own today. Addison prayed that everybody had moved on from her as she pushed her way through the crowd of swarming people until she was staring directly into the shock-filled eyes of Callie Torres, which was when it dawned on Addison that she was stupid to believe otherwise.

Addison took a deep breath as she saw Mark and Arizona approach Callie, trying to free her from the state of shock Callie was in; Addison saw Callie mutter a few words and in the blink of an eye, all of their eyes were on Addison.

"You can do this, Addison." Miranda whispered in her ear as she stood beside her.

"What if I can't, Miranda?" Addison asked her. "Did I make a mistake in asking Derek for this, I mean, given what happened between us when I left—"

Miranda just laughed at her; "Addison, you are one of the most stubborn, arrogant little rich kids I have ever met; and that is what makes you strong. You _can_ do this. I know you can."

Addison looked up, searching for Callie whom she found; a smile crossed Addison's face as she started to proceed towards her and stopped when Derek broke through the three so angry that Addison could practically see smoke coming out of his ears as he stormed towards her and grabbed her by the arm; "On call room. Now!"

"Ow, Derek!" She yelled at him as he pulled her down the hall before arriving at one of the rooms and pushing her in before following her and shutting the door causing her to yell, "What the hell?"

"What are you doing here, Addison?"

Addison paced furiously throughout the on-call room; "What am I doing here? You agreed to help me, Derek! Unless you forgot _already_."

"Yes, I agreed to help you. But I didn't think that you would come this soon!" He paused. "We never agreed when, Addison. Do you know what kind of shit the hospital has been going through lately? With the merger that happened a few years ago, to the shooting, to the plane crash...SGMW can't handle—well—handle _this_!"

"Handle _this_?" She yelled at him. "What exactly is _this_?"

"I meant SGMW's head of Neuro having a child."

"So, you just didn't think that I had a right to make a decision about _time_ with you? Is that where this is going? Because if I am to carry this child _inside_ of me for nine months, I would like to make that decision with you!" She paused and pointed a finger at him. "This wasn't a decision that you could make by yourself and you _know_ it!"

Addison stopped yelling at him when a sly smile crossed his face, she shot him a confused look just for the response; "To be honest, I kind of missed these fights."

She froze in place as he took a big step towards her until her body was almost touching his, she could feel the warmth from his body seep through her clothes; "Me too." She told him, her voice sounding much lower than it normally did. Derek smiled before pulling her into him and pressing a passionate kiss to her lips, she moaned in response before reaching up and proceeding to unbutton his shirt, rubbing her hands up and down his fit body as his tongue skimmed across her lip asking permission which she granted in an instant. Ridding each other of the remaining clothing, he started to place kisses down her neck before pulling back, giving him enough room to push her backwards and onto the chair that sat in the corner before he kissed his way down the valley of her breasts.

She moaned lightly as he ran his hands up her sides and all over her, memorizing her body once again; he sucked on the skin by her collar bone leaving a nice bruise there for her.

"Great, now I can't wear low-rise shirts for a long while." She told him as he continued what he was doing before he replied; "Oh well, more for me then."

She could feel him kiss his way up her legs before reaching her core which now was sopping wet, he extended one hand to connect with it, inserting his fingers deep within her; pumping them in, then out, over and over again at a dangerously slow pace until she snapped; "Derek," Addison moaned as he began to suck on her clit. "Please, Der, I need you."

"What was that?" He teased her as he continued pleasuring her. "I couldn't hear you."

Frustrated as hell, she pulled him up off of the floor and pushed him onto the bed, she climbed on top of him and straddled him before slamming down on his throbbing manhood, riding him hard and fast; there was only one person on this earth who could make Addison Montgomery lose control as fast as she just did and that was Derek Shepherd. Derek watched Addison's breasts as they bounced while he buried his cock deep within her; Derek rolled them over while still connected to her and he could feel Addison's pussy tighten around his cock in appreciation.

"Good LORD, Derek!" Addison moaned as he continued to slam into her, hitting her g-spot every time he did so. "Der, I'm so close, I need you to ju-OH GOD!"

"God, Addison!" Derek moaned into Addison's hair as she came hard and fast over him, her cup dripping all over his cock as he gave it a few more thrusts before shooting his seed deep inside of her, both trying to catch their breath they lay there on the bed with Addison curled up into Derek's side.

"What happened to 'not being able to handle this'?" Addison asked him, drawing pictures with the tip of her finger on his chest, he laughed, "Practice makes perfect." He replied as he reached out to brush some hair out of her face before leaning down just to and captured her in a searing kiss she looked up at him and gave him her trademark smile.

The same trademark smile that made the Derek Shepherd love her once.

And again.

**Authors Note: Okay, personally I think this chapter kind of sucked. But, I really didn't know what else to do with it. What did you think? Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Alright, you know the drill. Don't own Grey's or the Characters! Chapter 4! WOOHOO! Ha-ha. Enjoy! Please R&R!**

Addison had arrived at Joe's bar around four o'clock that afternoon which was where Derek had agreed to meet her after his surgery; she had confronted Callie about what happened in the lobby that afternoon. Addison stared at her empty cup that was once filled with rum as she recollected her talk with Callie.

"_Calliope __Iphegenia Torres!" Addison yelled as she stormed towards her. Addison had been on the prowl for her all afternoon and now she finally spotted her trying to sneak out of the cafeteria; "What the hell?"_

"_I'm sorry, I don't have time to ta—" Callie cut herself off when she turned around to see a very angry Addison Forbes Montgomery standing there, hands on her hips, tapping her foot. "Oh. Addison." _

"_What the hell was that, in the lobby? I mean, why did you act like you were seeing a ghost when you saw me? I thought we were best friends!" Addison yelled at her. _

"_This isn't the place to talk about this." Callie told her matter-of-factly before turning away._

"_Then let's find a place, because we are going to talk about this!" _

_Callie sighed before grabbing Addison's arm and pulling her into one of the many hospital storage closets and locking the door before turning back to Addison who just stood there, expressionless, staring at Callie; "Do you want to know what that was? The expression of a person who hasn't seen the face of her best friend since the last time she visited which was almost three years ago! That's what that was!" Callie yelled at her. "And you think that you can just show up in Seattle at the hospital after six years? We have all moved on, Addison. Everything has changed; the feel of working at Seattle Grace has changed since the shooting. We mourned the loss of you after you left, for a long time not to mention and then we moved on; that is what people do!" She paused. "Mark and I had a baby, her name is Sophia and I am married to a woman." Callie laughed; "Yeah! I know! Then, my wife was involved in that plane crash that you probably read about on the news and now my life sucks like hell. It's hard, and you weren't here when I needed you. So don't expect to we warmly welcomed back. I am mad at you for leaving, but, no matter how much my life sucks or whatever has and will happen between us. You will always be my best friend." _

The rest was just filled with small talk and a lot of tears, from what she remembered. She jumped when someone wrapped their arms around her, pulling her in close to them before saying; "How about I run a bath when we get home; light some candles and maybe some wine. We can just relax." He suggested and in response, he received a smile from her. In that instant, she knew who it was. She nodded in agreement before following Derek out of the bar and to the Mercedes; Derek had decided a while ago that being married to Addison Montgomery for twelve years, you learn a few things.

They drove past it.

"Where are we going?" She asked him. "The trailer is back there."

"Well, if you remember correctly." He said, reaching over and lacing his fingers with hers as he drove. "There is no bathtub in the trailer. And, plus, my surprise is going to make your day even better."

Addison was going to bring up the fact that she hated surprises, but, she was going to let this one slide because she was now curious as to where they were going. It didn't take them long to arrive at their destination and Addison watched their surroundings as Derek pulled the Mercedes into a long drive that crept up a hill before rounding a corner, they drove along the drive that was framed by big oak trees; Addison gasped when a house came into view. It was a relatively big house; the front entrance had two white pillars on either side which towered over the door before connecting to a platform which created the large balcony. The outside of the house was created from a multitude of dark grey colors excluding the windows which were white.

"You didn't." She said, turning to him. "You sold the trailer for me?"

"Well, you didn't really think that I was going to make you live in the trailer when you are pregnant, did you? I mean, hell, I already have enough trouble making you live there as is. Also, I said that we are going to do this the natural way which clearly involves a house and not a trailer." He replied with a smile. He parked the car near the front doors and they both exited the Mercedes, Addison quickly rounded the car and hugged him. "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" She mumbled into Derek's shoulder. "It's not the trailer, so, I love it!"

"Let me give you the tour." Derek told her, taking her hand in his and leading her into the house just to receive a; "Oh shit!" from Addison as they stepped into the house. He showed her the living room and the kitchen which had a fully stocked refrigerator along with a staircase that lead down to the wine cellar below the kitchen and a big cupboard with only the finest alcohol. They walked through the rest of the house, there was even a window where you pressed a button on one of the many remotes and the curtains came up revealing only the most magnificent view of Seattle.

"There is only one place that you haven't shown me yet." Addison said, seductively running her finger down his chest, tracing his muscles.

"And what room is that?" He replied, pretending to be confused as to what she just said while he placed his hands on her hips, pulling her into him causing her to moan and whisper huskily in his ear; "The bedroom."

On their way to the bedroom, all of their clothes were shed somewhere on the way so that when they walked through the door, they were both naked; Addison liked the taste of his skin so she kissed and licked her way down his chest before taking him into her mouth and beginning to suck. He leaned up against the door of the bedroom to keep from falling as she continued; she held the base of his cock as she pleasured him.

When oxygen was needed, she pulled back, allowing him to unclasp her bra before he reached down and massaged her breasts. He helped her to her feet before kissing her passionately as he pushed her onto the king-sized bed. Now she was naked and pinned on the bed by his strong hands and she enjoyed it, Addison knew that he would stop if she told him to but the feeling of his cock sliding along her core was too thrilling; she stretched to accommodate him as he pushed into her before he started moving while she clung to his neck, meeting every thrust.

"Fuck me, Derek!" Addison moaned as he continued to pound into her with every thrust, causing her to thrash from side to side before grabbing every part of him; his ass, neck, back. He kissed down her neck to find the spot that drove her insane.

"Oh, god, Addison you are so fucking good!" Derek moaned before he covered his mouth with hers keeping her from screaming out like she did when they fucked so that the neighbours wouldn't hear them. In the trailer, it was different because there was nobody around for miles.

They would have to get used to this.

When they both collapsed on the bed, he leaned forward and massaged her breasts with his strong hands before beginning to suck on them, causing her hips to rise off of the bed in pleasure before he disappeared causing her to open her eyes to find him standing at the end of the bed; "I'll go run a bath."

She exhaled sharply, moving some of the hair that had fallen in her face to move when she saw him exit the bathroom and approach her; he slipped on strong arm under her legs before picking her up and carrying her through the doorway and gently placing her into the bubbly water. She sighed when the warm water hit her skin, instantly relaxing her muscles.

"Wine?"

"Yes please." She smiled up at him before looking around the large bathroom; there were two sinks and one large mirror, there was a shower big enough for someone to possibly live in and a bathtub. She watched Derek pour them some wine before he climbed into the bath at the opposite end and handed her the glass, she took a sip before staring into his eyes with a smile and said; "I love you."

"I love you too, Addie."

**Authors Note: What did you think? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, live has been soooo crazy lately. Anyway, this chapter is a bit longer than the others. Enjoy! R and R!**

It had been just over a week since Addison arrived in Seattle once again, she could remember when she left for Los Angeles telling herself that she would never return to Seattle, and here she was; she did miss everybody in Los Angeles and she wondered what they were doing right then. Did they miss her? She didn't know, she was debating picking up the phone and calling Naomi, but after the letters she left them not to long ago.

She wasn't sure whether they would want to talk to her or not.

Derek had left early that morning for a Neurosurgery conference in New York and Addison still didn't know how she felt about the fact that he was returning to New York, considering what happened there last time they were together; she couldn't live with the nightmare of him leaving her again, especially when they were trying to have a child.

"_I miss you already." Addison mumbled into Derek's chest as she drew pictures on his chest with the tip of her finger; it was quite early in the morning, too early for Addison's liking but Derek was leaving for a Neurosurgery conference in New York. Addison still wasn't sure about how she felt considering what happened last time either one of them was in New York; she wasn't sure if she could handle herself if he decided to leave again. _

"_I don't need to leave, Addie." He said as he ran one of his hands through her hair. "I _can_ stay, you know." _

"_No, you need to go." Addison replied. "Go kick their asses." _

_Derek laughed in response and Addison's heart fluttered at the sound, she really did love when he laughed; hell, she loved everything that he did from his laugh to his smile. Every piece of him made her melt into a huge puddle, he was perfect for her and she knew it. _

_How she ever lived without him. _

_She didn't know. And now, now she was trying to get pregnant with his child. Derek Shepherd's child and she didn't regret asking him to help her with this, not one little bit. _

It had been a long and dreary day for Addison, she almost wished that she didn't go to Richard this morning and asked for her job back; which he gratefully granted her, after that her patients started to drop like flies and Derek had left her this morning for a Neurosurgery conference in New York. Addison wasn't quite sure how she felt about him going back to New York considering what happened last time they were there, but, she couldn't bring herself to stop him, she knew that going to this conference would make him a better surgeon.

Although, she didn't know how much better he could possibly get; he already had the gorgeous body, a drop-dead smile and he was already a damn good Neurosurgeon.

Addison was sitting in one of the storage rooms on the surgical floor with her cell phone and a pregnancy test, she knew that the chances of her being pregnant so soon was very unlikely, but she wanted to try anyway; Addison hadn't been feeling well since yesterday, the feeling like she was going to throw up everywhere she went wasn't exactly appealing to her, but she just assumed it was nerves since it was the day Derek told her he was going to New York for the conference.

Addison watched as the timer on her phone changed quickly from one to zero before it started to buzz, telling her that it was time to gather herself together and look; Addison took a deep breath but before she could look at what it had to tell her, the door to the room flung open to reveal one of the people that she didn't want to come in contact today.

"Oh, Doctor Montgomery, nice to see that you are back." Lexie Grey said timidly as she stood in the doorway. Addison sighed and got up, flipping the bucket that she had sat on over and proceeded to put it back on the shelf before turning back to Lexie; "Hello, Doctor Grey."

"I was just going to get some more gauze for Doctor Torres and then I'm on your service."

"That's okay. I'm not the storage room police." Addison replied, slightly embarrassed at the fact that she forgot to lock the door to the room, Addison quickly shoved the pregnancy test in her lab coat pocket before pretending to check her phone.

"I-Is there anything you need me to do, Doctor Montgomery?"

"Yeah, can you check all of my post-ops? You can get their charts from the nurse's station; just tell them I sent you."

Lexie nodded before swiftly turning around and walking away, Addison was surprised that she was able to contain herself in front of Lexie; hell, she broke the news to women all the time whether or not they were pregnant, and Addison thought that she would be able to contain herself in the situation that she wasn't. Addison headed towards the bathroom when she felt the tears start to form in her eyes, as she walked down the hall she spotted Callie and wanted to run as far away from her as possible; Addison passed Callie as she walked towards the bathroom, hoping she wasn't spotted.

Callie noticed the tears start to fall down Addison's face as she passed her, concerned for her friend, Callie handed her chart she was holding to the nurse and quickly followed Addison into the bathroom; "Addie?" Callie called out when she heard Addison's sobs come from one of the stalls, "Addison, let me in."

Addison took a huge sniff and grabbed some toilet paper to wipe her eyes as she opened the door to let Callie into the stall, Callie crouched in front of her friend who was currently sitting on the toilet and asked her again; "Addie, what's wrong, why are you crying?"

Addison sniffed; "It's nothing…okay, well, it's something…It's just, I never thought that it would be this hard. One of the many things I do is tell women whether or not they are pregnant and you wouldn't think that it would be this hard for me. I do it all the time."

Callie studied her friend's features for a long while, Addison didn't look like herself; she was very pale under the hospital lights, almost like she had some life-threatening disease along with the big bags that were under her eyes, putting it off, Callie extended her hand; "Okay, come on, you are sitting on a toilet and we have absolutely no clue as to who else has been sitting on it." Callie told her as she helped her up off of the seat and pulled her into a hug, Addison sighed as she gratefully took in her friend's embrace; Callie pressed her head to Addison's shoulder when she felt something hot so she pulled back to press her hand to Addison's forehead.

"You are burning up, Addison." Callie said concerned.

"I'm fine."

"You aren't fine." Callie replied. "Come on, I'll take you down to the clinic and I'll take your temperature and rule out anything serious."

Addison nodded as she exited the bathroom stall and walked over to the mirror where she quickly re-applied her make-up before following Callie out of the washroom, Callie took her down to the clinic and got Addison checked in; it felt like forever for Addison, she really didn't like being the patient. Addison refused to let an Intern or a Resident run the tests on her, embarrassed that she actually let Callie take her down there, it seemed like it was taking forever to Addison; from the blood test to the abdominal check.

_It doesn't take _this_ long to take someone's temperature. _Addison thought to herself as the thermometer beeped and Callie reached over to take it out of her mouth; "Hmm…99.5. I'm not seeing any signs that you have the flu and it's not your appendix by the look of things."

"I have your results, Doctor Torres." Lexie Grey said as she rounded the corner and handed the piece of paper to Callie who studied it for a long while before letting out a little laugh.

"Where did you get that pregnancy test, Addison?"

"I—I, uh, took it from the storage room." Addison admitted nervously. "Why?"

"You're pregnant." Callie replied with a smile.

Addison felt a rush of fear come over herself as she quickly shoved her hand in her lab coat pocket and fumbled around with the test before she managed to pull it out; a rush of adrenaline quickly followed the fear as she brought it up to her face to study the results; it was positive.

"Excuse me; I'm looking for Doctor Addison Montgomery? I was told that I would be able to find her here?" Addison heard a familiar voice flood the almost empty clinic and her heart jumped, she held her breath accidentally as the curtain flung open to reveal someone whom she thought that she would never see in Seattle.

"Naomi." Addison said, half angrily half shocked as she felt the air thicken to the point where it could be cut with a knife, Addison sighed to herself as she tried to get up off of the bed that she was lying on and quickly regretted it when she became extremely dizzy. _Oh, shit…_Was the last thing that ran through Addison's mind before she hit the ground with a thud and the last thing she could remember was Callie's terrified yelp before doctors and nurses flooded around her.

Then, her world went black.

**Authors Note: Tell me what you thought! REVIEW PLEASSSEE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while; live has just been chaos with Christmas and looking after the twins. Hope you enjoy the chapter, and, here are a few things to make the next couple of chapters clear since they kind of cross with Private Practice; Charlotte and Cooper **_**are**_** married (they also have the triplets and Mason), Naomi is taking care of Betsey and Pete is still alive. **

**Addison never got Henry in this story. **

**Also, the people who died during the plane crash in Grey's Anatomy (Lexie and Mark), they are still alive. **

**Enjoy!**

Naomi sighed as she walked towards the cafeteria to where Violet and the others were sitting; she knew that they never should have followed her to Seattle, it was a bad idea from the beginning, but she was worried about Addison. It wasn't like her to drop everything that she worked hard for and just leave. Naomi shuttered as the memory of what happened in the clinic played over and over again in her mind;

_Naomi was standing there, she couldn't do anything to help Addison as she lay unconscious on the floor; she wanted to help her friend, she truly did, but her body was so stricken with fear that it refused to move. Naomi grunted as a nurse accidentally ran into her as doctors and nurses flooded the room and gathered around Addison, trying to help her in any way that they possibly could. _

"_Ma'am, I need you to move." A voice came from beside Naomi, causing her to turn to see a doctor that she didn't recognize; it was a woman with jet black hair and fierce dark eyes, she didn't know this woman, although, when she looked at the name on the woman's lab coat. Her name was familiar and she was almost positive that Addison had talked about her before. _

_She couldn't remember. _

_Naomi did know that she wasn't fond of being in the position that she was currently in, she didn't like being the one who was helpless and could do nothing. Naomi needed to help. _

"_I'm a Doctor, what can I do to help?" Naomi asked the woman. _

"_What you can do right in this moment is get out of my way so that I can do my job." The woman replied, Naomi could feel the anger rise within her; "She is my friend and I have every intention of helping her." _

"_She is my friend too, and in this moment she is _my_ patient. Every moment that I am spending standing here fighting with you is another minute wasted on helping my friend lying on the floor, you can't help her right now, I can." The woman took a step towards Naomi and as she looked deep into her eyes she said, "Get out of my way. Go sit in the cafeteria and I will update you when I can." _

"Hey, did you find Addison?" Charlotte asked as Naomi approached their table and sat down, "How is she?"

Naomi didn't know what to tell her eager friends as they sat waiting for an answer, not all of them had come to Seattle; Cooper had stayed home with the twins but Mason came with Charlotte, he had a long weekend, so, Charlotte couldn't think of a reason not to take him. Naomi turned her attention to Violet who was sitting across from her and then looked at Sam.

"Um—yes—I found Addison, but, she didn't want to talk to me." Naomi told them as she looked down and played with her fingers, it wasn't a lie that she was telling them; it just wasn't the whole truth. She knew that it would take a lot of hard work to get Addison to listen to them when they had showed up in Seattle unexpectedly.

"Damn it." Charlotte muttered under her breath before sighing.

What were they going to do?

**Addek Addek Addek Addek Addek Addek Addek Addek Addek Addek Addek Addek Addek Addek **

Addison moaned as a sharp pain cursed through her head causing her eyes to shoot open and take in the surroundings, she was lying on a bed in one of the hospital rooms, still dressed in the clothes that she had worn to work this morning; she groaned as she sat up on the bed and swung her legs over the side, she felt a pinch in her hand and looked up to see an almost empty IV bag hanging off of the pole so she proceeded to take it out.

_What the hell is going on? _Addison thought to herself as she tried to gather every memory as to what happened and how she got into this room; she groaned as she looked out of the window and spotted Callie sating by the window talking to a nurse, Callie turned and a smile crossed her face when she spotted Addison sitting there so she handed the nurse the chart and proceeded to the room. "Well, look who is awake." A voice came from the door and she turned to see Callie standing in the doorway with a cocky grin on her face, "I was wondering when you were going to wake up." She said to Addison as she entered the room and shut the door behind herself.

"What happened?" Addison asked her. "My head kills."

Callie laughed; "You fainted in the clinic, I'm assuming that woman, Doctor Bennett, is someone you know from Los Angeles?"

"Calm down," Addison rolled her eyes, "You gave me some shocking news. And, god, I was really hoping I was dreaming and that she wasn't here."

"Calm down? You are making me an auntie!" Callie squealed as she sat down beside Addison on the bed. "And, who is that chick anyway? She seems kind of…Uptight."

Addison laughed; "She is one of my best friends, I went to MED school with her…Hell, I was the Maid of Honor at her wedding, I was even in the room when her daughter was born." Addison sighed as she stood up, "I have patients to tend too, and hopefully I won't have to face her just yet."

Callie stood up and followed Addison out of the door, they both walked opposite ways down the hallway when Addison stopped in her tracks and turned around; "Callie?"

"Yeah?"

"As my best friends, Cal, I'm really hoping that you two get the chance to talk."

Callie sighed as they both parted ways; she knew what she needed to, and she wasn't very interested in doing it. But, it was the least that she could do for Addison; Callie didn't know who those people were upstairs and she was going to make it very clear that if they hurt Addison, that they would have to deal with her also.

**Addek Addek Addek Addek Addek Addek Addek Addek Addek Addek Addek Addek Addek Addek **

Meredith was sitting on one of the beds in the tunnels eating a bag of chips, just having some time to herself before she went back upstairs to Doctor Bailey when she heard the thumping of someone's shoes on the stairs followed by the loud "Oh my God!" that came out of Cristina's mouth as she entered the tunnels and flopped onto the bed beside Meredith.

"What's up?" Meredith asked her; now curious as to why Cristina was so excited; it took a lot to excite her to the extent that she was now.

"You wouldn't BELIEVE what happened in the clinic this morning." Cristina said as she got comfortable on the bed.

"What happened?" Meredith asked as she offered her friend some chips.

"Well, I was in the clinic this morning doing my thing, you know? When I saw little grey trying to hide something as she made her way towards a closed curtain bed just after Doctor Torres when into it, so, I tried to get my hands on it and I snatched it from her…But, she took it back before I could get a look at it."

"So?"

"So, I was all bummed when she went to the bed and closed the curtain behind her, I was sitting at the desk waiting for something interesting to come along when Doctor Torres came up to me at the desk and told me that if anybody came looking for Addison, that she was busy taking care of a patient; I wasn't sure what that meant until someone came looking for her…"

"Wait! Addison is _here_? Like…As in this hospital, _here_?"

"Yeah! She fainted in the clinic when the person found her."

Furious at the fact that Addison was back at the hospital and Derek didn't tell her before he left for his business trip, she threw her chip bag onto Cristina's lap and got up from where she was sitting in the tunnels and marched her way upstairs; she walked down the hallways of the hospital, looking for anything that hinted at the fact that Addison was there.

"You!" Meredith yelled as she approached Lexie in the hallway, "Where is she?"

"Where is who?" Lexie asked, now terrified at the fact that she had to face Meredith in this situation and that she had nowhere else to go.

"Don't play that game with me, where is _Addison_?"

"She just finished her post-ops. She is on her way to the cafeteria." Lexie said, avoiding eye-contact with her sister in every way possible.

"Go." Meredith told her as she pushed past Lexie and stomped towards the elevators praying that she wouldn't run into anybody that would stop her. She wasn't just angry at the fact that Addison thought that she could just waltz back into life again at the hospital after she left, hell no, she was angry at Derek to for letting her come back.

She was angry that he didn't stop her when he found out that she was coming, she still called him in tough situations; so, it was quite obvious that Derek knew she was coming back to Seattle. Little did Meredith know, she was going to have a tougher battle to face when she met all of Addison's friends from the practice in the cafeteria.

**Addek Addek Addek Addek Addek Addek Addek Addek Addek Addek Addek Addek Addek Addek **

"What the hell, Derek!" Addison yelled as she walked up the stairs towards the cafeteria's floor; sighing, Addison ran a hand through her hair. She couldn't believe that he actually had the balls to do this to her, to call Naomi when she clearly had the intentions of leaving Los Angeles with good reason.

_Hello to you too, Addison._ Derek's laugh came over the other line of the phone.

Addison paused on the platform with her hand on the doorknob, she didn't know what to say to him in that moment, she was so angry; Derek had always been over-protective, and Addison knew that, but calling Naomi was a whole new level of worrying.

"Why, Derek?" Addison sighed. "Tell me, why?"

_Um. Okay, I'm missing something here…Why what? _He asked Addison and she rolled her eyes when she heard the very confused tone in his voice; _are you alright? What's going on? _

"No! I am fucking far from alright, Derek! I can't believe you, calling Naomi and telling her where I was because you were worried, but I bet you didn't know that she would make a surprise visit to Seattle to make sure I was alright!"

_Whoa, Naomi's in Seattle? How is she? I haven't talked to her since we got a divorce and I left New York!_

"Derek!"

_Well, you were right. _Derek laughed. _I _didn't_ know that she was going to Seattle, but, how would I know? I didn't call her in the first place. _

"Wait…You didn't call her?"

_Nope._ He replied as she walked through the doorway and turned down the hallway that lead her towards the cafeteria; she was quite nervous and she wasn't about to give Derek another reason to worry, so, she wasn't going to tell him. She could see the big double doors that opened to the main seating area of the cafeteria; she walked towards the doorand paused when she looked through the window at something that got her full attention.

"Shit."She groaned as she spotted Meredith standing in front of Naomi, and by the look on Naomi's face and the fact that Meredith was pointing her finger at all of them; it wasn't good.

_What's going on, Addie? Are you okay? _

"I'm sorry, Der." Addison quickly said as she flung the door to the cafeteria open and walked in. "I have to go." She sighed as she slammed her phone shut and approached the group of people standing around one of the tables, she couldn't believe that she was voluntarily putting herself in this situation, but even though she was angry at Naomi for surprising her like this.

And she really did hate surprises.

She had to stand up for her friends, even if it came down to yelling at the Chief's favorite Resident.

**Authors Note: Okay, not my best work here…Tell me what you thought? Read and review please! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Okay! Two chapters in a day! This is pretty good! Chapter 7, WOOHOO! Haha. Enjoy. R and R. Oh, and there will be a little bit of Meredith Grey bashing in this chapter, sorry for those who may like her…**

It wasn't difficult to hear the sound of Addison's heel's clicking across the tile as she walked towards them, and it wasn't difficult to know who it was by the sound; they all turned towards Addison and she could hear Naomi sigh in relief when she saw Addison face, but, she just pushed past her and walked over to Meredith whose facial expression turned from surprised to angry.

"What the hell are you doing here, Addison?" Meredith spat at her as Addison stopped in front of her, looking deep into her eyes as a cocky grin crossed her face; she never understood what Derek ever saw in Meredith, she was just downright dark and twisty, her lips were too thin making her eyes look like snake eyes.

At least that is what Addison though.

Addison sighed as Meredith spat at her; "You have no more business in Seattle, Addison; and if you are here to try and win Derek back, you won't be successful."

"You know, I talked to Derek on the phone before I came, which was over a week ago…And he told me that he was single. So, I am thinking that he has been over you for a while; and if I _were_ here to win him back, it wouldn't be much of a challenge." Addison replied, trying to piss Meredith off.

"You have _no_ business here, in Seattle or in this hospital."

Addison let out a slight laugh as she felt the anger rise within her, she took a step closer until their faces were almost touching; Addison looked into her eyes and said, "I am not leaving Seattle, not until my business is done, so, let me make this clear; I am an Attending and the chief of…what do you people call it…Oh, right, the 'vagina squad'." Addison took a deep breath as she felt Naomi's hand on her back as a warning to calm down before she lost control; "I'm not going to sugar-coat this, but I am not by any means threatened by you. And no, I am not here to take Derek from you because he checked out long before I got here."

It was silent between Meredith and Addison for a long while before Meredith looked at Addison, and in that moment Addison knew that what Meredith was going to unleash wasn't going to be very nice; "YOU POISONOUS BITCH! YOU REALLY HAD NO REASON TO COME HERE, DID YOU? YOU DON'T FUCKING THINK THAT I SEE WHAT YOU ARE DOING HERE? PLAYING TRICKS WITH ME TO GET ME TO BACK OFF SO THAT YOU CAN IMPRESS EVERYBODY IN THE HOSPITAL? FUCK NO…YOU ARE DOING IT BECAUSE I THREATEN YOU! YOU ARE THREATENED BY ME AND YOU ARE TO AFRAID TO ADMIT IT!"

"Okay, okay…" Violet decided to see if she could calm everybody down. "How about we all just take a deep breath here"

Addison shot Meredith a warning glare, and yet, she continued; "JUST BECAUSE THINGS DIDN'T WORK OUT FOR YOU IN LOS ANGELES DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN JUST COME BACK TO SEATTLE AND PICK THINGS UP WHERE YOU LEFT OFF! NO! WE HAVE MOVED ON WITHOUT YOU AND WE HAVE GONE THROUGH SHIT WHICH HAS MADE US A STRONGER HOSPITAL! IF YOU KNOW WHAT IS BEST FOR YOU RIGHT NOW, ADDISON, YOU WILL BACK THE FUCK OFF AND GO BACK TO LOS ANGELES!"

Addison looked for reassurance in whoever was closest to her, the first person she made eye contact with was Charlotte who nodded at her, giving her the assurance that everything was alright and that they were here if things got too out of hand; "Like I said before, Meredith, I am not threatened by you. My father is one of the best Lawyers in the United States and my siblings are the Chief's of their own hospitals, so, yes…This conversation is over…Or your Medical career is because I have enough of juicy evidence to make a nice lawsuit against you from this conversation." Addison's heart was pounding in her chest as she stood there in front of Meredith; "Sam, Violet…Get Doctor Grey out of my sight right now before I will say or do something that I will regret."

Addison sat down on one of the chairs at the table; she rubbed her temples as a thousand questions ran through her head; Why did she come to the cafeteria? You see, Addison was normally a strong woman and almost never showed her feelings to anyone except for when she was angry. Anybody who knew Addison knew that she had built a massive wall around herself and only one person was able to get inside.

Derek.

She needed Derek right now; even though she knew that he didn't want her back, and that he was just simply helping her because it gave him a fuck buddy, that didn't matter. There were only a handful of people who were able to talk her down when she was freaking out; Naomi, Mark, Derek and Sam. Being back in Seattle, she didn't come to take Derek back, she just came simply for the need to have a child…Okay, maybe a part of her wanted Derek back, but, she knew that was completely out of the question; how could he take her back after what she did to him.

It's not that easy to fix your past.

Especially when you cheat on your husband with his best friend.

"Addison?" Naomi's voice tuned in loud and clear.

Addison just moaned in response as she tried to push everybody as far away from her as possible, it wasn't working. She didn't want to talk to anybody, she had a massive headache from her confrontation with Meredith and probably from her episode in the clinic this morning; that wasn't all of it, there was also the fact that she was now pregnant with Derek's child.

His Mcbaby.

Leave it to Derek to get her pregnant in a week when she had been trying for years.

"Talk to us." Charlotte's southern accent broke Addison out of her thoughts and her head shot up just to look into Naomi's concerned face. Addison sighed; "What do you want me to say? I do _not_ have the energy to yell at you right now."

"How about you start with why you dropped everything to return to Seattle?" Naomi said in her matter-of-fact voice and Addison groaned; "You already know that answer."

"We were worried about you, Addison." Charlotte told her. "It isn't like you to just drop what you have and leave without giving anybody a heads up."

Addison dropped her eyes to the floor as she thought of what to say, of course she knew that she should tell them the truth, but, she wasn't sure if they could handle it just yet. Considering Charlotte's anger when she gets worked up enough and the fact that Naomi is already pissed at her as it is already. "Um…" Addison stared when the door to the cafeteria flung open to reveal Callie Torres.

"I got your 911 page, what's going on?" Callie asked with a concerned look on her face as she walked towards them.

Addison sighed; "Callie. Charlotte and Naomi. Charlotte and Naomi. Callie."

"Nice to meet you." Callie said politely as she shook both of their hands before turning back to Addison. "What happened?"

"Meredith yelled at me and called me some unpleasant things." Addison told her.

"Like poisonous bitch." Mason told her, half amused. He quickly shut his mouth when Charlotte shot him a look.

"What!" Callie yelled as she slammed her hands down onto the table. It was silent between all of them as they tried to think of what to say next, they didn't want to say anything questionable around Mason, so Charlotte took him to get a snack from the dessert bar.

"What happened to us, Nae?" Addison asked out of the blue causing both Callie and Naomi to look at her with confused looks.

"What do you mean?" Naomi asked her as she moved closer to Addison; "What happened to us? We are best friends and I was scared to call you all this time because I thought that you would hate me. I mean, if it was ten years ago, I would have called you everyday…What happened to us?"

"Um. I don't know." Naomi replied as she placed a hand on Addison's arm. "Addie, are you okay?"

"I don't know what to do, Nae. I feel horrible, I'm trying not to blow up in everybody's faces and Derek went to New York for a Conference so now I am stuck in our big house alone, with no Derek and I am absolutely terrified that he isn't going to come back because of what happened when we were in New York last."

"Okay, I'm going to say this only once…" Naomi replied. "He is going to come back because knowing Derek, he won't let you go a second time. Even if that bitch of a Resident tries to keep him away from you. And if he doesn't, he will have Callie and I to deal with."

"She has a point." Callie let out a little laugh.

"And you aren't alone because we are going to have a girls night at your house tonight. Me, you, Vi, Charlotte and Callie if she wants to come."

"Yeah, sounds good." Callie smiled.

"So, you are going to get out of that seat and go treat some patients. We will be at your house for five." Naomi told Addison causing her to laugh; "Is this because you don't have a place to stay?"

"Maybe." Naomi replied with a smile.

"Well, I have some patients to treat, but, I will see you girls tonight." Callie replied with a smile before exiting the cafeteria. Addison didn't know what to say to Naomi; every fiber of her being was telling her to tell Naomi that she was pregnant, but, she couldn't do it.

Even if they were alone.

She didn't want to risk it.

"I missed you, Nae." Addison said, turning towards her friend who offered her a smile in response, Naomi got up out of her chair and approached Addison just to pull her into a big hug; "I missed you too, Addie. Never scare me like that again."

Addison laughed; "Okay."

"You should go, tend to your patients." Naomi told her as she pulled away from their hug just to look in Addison's eyes, "I like that Callie person. She's nice. You did good with her."

**Authors Note: Tell me what you thought? There will be more Callie/Naomi interaction in the next chapter. Review please! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: I am SO SO SO SO SO SORRY that it has taken me this long to update! Just so you know, I haven't abandoned this story what so ever, it's just that we are moving soon and it has been chaos lately with all the packing and trying to sell the house. Please enjoy, I know it probably won't be the best chapter you have seen from me…But, it was the best I could do with all that is going on in my life right now. **

Derek had returned to Seattle two days early; he was supposed to stay in New York because the conference didn't end for another two days, but, getting a call from a very angry Callie Torres saying that his slut-of-a-girlfriend-Intern was out of control and that he needed to return to Seattle wasn't the kind of call he wanted to receive at two in the morning. Derek walked in through the main hospital doors and into the Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital lobby to find Callie Torres waiting for him; "Where is Meredith?"

"In surgery with Addison." She replied, Derek shot her a very confused look in response. "She kicked the scrub nurse's out of the OR, said she only wanted Meredith in there with her."

"Which OR?" Derek asked his fellow attending as they proceeded towards the elevators.

"OR four." Callie replied.

"Who are they operating on?" Derek asked Callie as they waited for the elevator to arrive at the surgical floor. "Whoever Addison is operation determines what mood she is going to be in. Her 'delivering a baby' mood is better than a 'dying mom and baby' mood."

"They aren't operating on anybody now, they just finished."

Derek sighed as he walked out of the elevator with Callie at his heels, they were almost at the doors to the OR when Callie stopped him; "Derek."

"Hmm?" He asked, turning around to face her.

"You need to choose, Addison or Meredith." Callie told him. "Friend-to-friend advice, if you want a second chance with a girl; you damn well better mean it because we are not as strong as we look."

He knew that Callie was right, he did need to chose between Addison and Meredith, he knew that he couldn't have both of them; he had been married to Addison for twelve years which meant twelve Christmases, twelve birthdays and twelve thanksgiving's where Meredith…Meredith was like a new beginning for Derek, he knew that if he stayed with her that he could do it all over again; start fresh with a clean slate.

He already knew who he needed to choose.

They stood in front of the OR doors and Derek watched through the window as they covered the body of a little girl; from what he could tell, she couldn't be more than five years old. He couldn't tell what part of her body they were operating on, but, there was a thick layer of blood coating the OR floor. Derek sighed as the two people from the morgue pushed the body out of the room leaving Addison and Meredith standing in the middle of the room.

He sighed as he pushed open the doors and walked inside to Addison yelling at Meredith; "What the hell were you thinking? You are an _intern_! You follow _my_ orders! Fuck…I never should have let you assist on this surgery!"

"What the hell is going on in here?" Derek yelled over Addison, causing them both to stop and look at him; "Derek! Oh thank god!" Meredith cried as she flung herself into Derek's arms causing Addison to shoot her a glare before looking down at the floor.

"Get the hell off of me, Doctor Grey." Derek said sternly as he pushed Meredith away from him.

"Excuse me?"

"I received a call from Doctor Torres last night telling me what has been going on here the last two days that I have been gone; spreading rumors? Honestly, Meredith, I thought you were better than that!"

"Since Addison return to Seattle you are all, Addison this, Addison that…Addison! Addison! Addison!" Meredith threw her hands in the air due to frustration causing Addison to roll her eyes; "You ever think it might be because _I _have was married to him for twelve years!"

"Shut up, bitch! I wasn't talking to you." Meredith yelled at Addison.

"Doctor Grey, that was _way_ out of line! You do not talk to your Attending that way, now get out of my sight before I have to get security to forcefully remove you from this hospital!'

"You can't talk to me that way, Derek! _I_ am your girlfriend!"

"Not anymore, you aren't." Derek growled at her, motioning for Callie to come in and take her out of his sight before he did something to her that he would regret for the rest of his life. Derek took a deep breath when Meredith was gone before turning around to face Addison who was nervously fiddling with her fingers while staring at the bloody floor.

"You didn't have to do that, Derek…I could have handled it myself." Addison whispered just loud enough for Derek to hear.

"Yes, Addison, I did have to do that; you want to know why? Because I love you, I will always love you…I chose you."

Addison laughed; "You are only saying that because you now feel trapped with no way out! I know you don't actually mean it, Derek!" She paused as tears ran down her cheeks. "God, I should have known that you would do this from the moment I found out that I was pregnant."

"No, Addie, you don't understand, I—wait, what?"

"What?" Addison said in a confused tone as she looked up to meet Derek's piercing blue eyes; there had always been something about his eyes that made Addison lose herself in them, she had always loved his eyes. That was one of the many things she had been attracted to when she first met him in MED school.

"You are pregnant?"

"I thought Callie told you what has been going on since you have been gone?"

"She didn't tell me _that_." Derek said as he took a step closer to Addison before taking her into his arms causing her to squeal as he spun her around in circles, "Addie! This is fantastic!"

"Derek, you need to put me down before I throw up all over you!" Addison laughed as he gently placed her back down on her feet; "I-I really didn't expect this response from you, Der…"

"What do you mean?"

"I thought that you would be scared, or-or mad because you didn't want the kid."

Derek laughed in response; "Addison, I've always wanted kids…I've always wanted kids with the right woman, you."

"Derek, I love you." Addison blurted out as she quickly pulled his face down to meet hers, Derek moaned at the sudden contact and he tried to think of a reason why Addison would be acting this way; he lost his train of thought when her tongue met his bottom lips asking permission to enter which he gladly granted her. The OR room was filled with the sounds of their moans when a knock came at the door and they both instantly pulled away from each other; Derek turned to look at the door to see the janitor holding up the mop asking permission to clean the OR room.

Addison laughed as Derek whispered in her ear; "We will finish that tonight."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Addison winked at him as she walked out of the OR, putting a little extra wiggle in her step for Derek's pure enjoyment.

**ADDEK ADDEK ADDEK ADDEK ADDEK ADDEK ADDEK ADDEK ADDEK ADDEK ADDEK ADDEK ADDEK**

They left the hospital an hour after their little 'fiasco' in the OR room, they were both sitting in Addison's car staring at the big house watching as Addison's friends talked in the dining room; they both sat in the car in silence as they watched them.

"Do we really need to do this?" Derek asked Addison, not taking his eyes off of the house.

"Yes, we need to go in there eventually…They are expecting us."

"Why can't we just hide out in here for a while?"

"Because, if you really do love me like you said. You will do this for your girlfriend." Addison winked at him before exiting the car; _Fuck…She is mean! I love it! _Derek thought to himself as he exited the car, shutting the door behind himself and approached Addison.

"My girlfriend?"

"Yeah, you like it?" Addison said seductively as she pushed him against the car; "More than you will ever know!" Derek replied huskily as Addison kissed him gently before pulling away and walking towards the front door; "That was mean!" Derek yelled after her with a smile on his face.

Derek sighed as he proceeded towards the front door, he didn't know what was in store for him inside his house; knowing that Naomi and Sam Bennett were in there along with Addison's other co-workers from Los Angeles that he hadn't met before, knowing Nae and Sam, they were going to be equally crazy as Addison was.

But, nobody could be more crazy than his girlfriend.

As he walked through the front door and took off his shoes; he smiled when he thought of what happened outside…He couldn't believe that Addison considered herself his girlfriend; he never thought that Addison would be his again.

Maybe Callie was right.

Maybe he did have a second chance with Addison.

With the love of his life.

**Authors Note: Tell me what you thought! Read and Review PLLLLEEEEAAASSEEE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: I don't own Grey's Anatomy/Private Practice, or the characters! Just to clear some things up, yes, they are still in Seattle (they are not in Los Angeles) and this will be the last chapter with the Private Practice characters for a while. **

The next morning Addison woke after Derek had left for work, Addison stretched as she climbed out of bed, her back was sore and had a big knot in the middle of it; Addison sat down on her bed with her IPhone and she scrolled through the various apps until she found her email, all there was were a few emails regarding a meeting with all the Attending's that was coming up soon—that was it—Addison jumped slightly when a knock came from her bedroom door. Naomi. Addison crossed the room, her feet sinking into the soft carpet, and turned her phone off.

"May I come in?" she asked as Addison opened the door.

"Yes. Of course," Addison replies as she puts her phone done. Naomi, as usual, was dressed in a simple beige dress: short-sleeved with a dramatic collar, well-polished flats and a small black belt singed around her waist.

"You are up early." Naomi says. Her hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail. At the age that Naomi was, she had the face that every woman dreamed of having—big eyes, high cheekbones and lips that dominated the lower half of her face. Today, she had on some makeup; a simple dusting of eye shadow on her eyes, blush on her cheeks and some mascara to make her eyes pop.

"Did you need something?" Addison asked as she strolled over to her closet to find what she wanted to wear, Naomi sighed as she sat down, and by the look Naomi had on her face.

Addison knew _exactly_ what she was about to bring up.

_They had arrived at the house later than expected and Addison was freaking out, even though Derek walked into the house with her, she knew that she needed to tell her friend about what happened; about the pregnancy, Callie had called moments earlier in the car saying that she couldn't make it tonight. Sophia came down with a fever and she needed to stay home with her while Arizona and Mark went to work. _

_Addison sighed, to try and calm her nerves, as she pulled off her black stiletto shoes that she had worn to work that day; she had always hated those shoes, they fucking killed her feet whenever she wore them, once she finished talking off her shoes she entered the dining room where she found her friends gathered around the table drinking wine._

"_Well, look what the cat dragged in!" Charlotte teased as she poured herself some more wine, "Took you long enough to get here!" _

"_I hope you don't mind, but, we opened a bottle of wine." Naomi smiled at Addison as she poured her a glass. "Want some?" _

"_N-No, I'm fine." Addison replied as she pushed the glass away from her, the smell of the wine made her nauseous. Fuck, the smell of everything made her nauseous, earlier in the day she found herself holding her breath to keep it from happening. _

"_Well, well…" Charlotte said as Derek entered the room, "Who is that hunk?" _

"_Charlotte!" Violet squealed, giving her a playful slap before turning to Derek; "So, are you going to introduce me to everyone?" Derek asked Addison as he walked up to her and put his arm around her waist. _

"_Derek; this is Violet, Charlotte and Mason. Guy's, this is my boyfriend." Addison introduced all of them before turning to Naomi; "And, you know Nae already." _

"_Hello, Naomi." Derek smiled._

"_Derek!" Naomi replied happily as she put down her wine glass before pulling him into a big hug; "How are you? It's been so long since we've talked!" _

_Addison sat down in the corner beside the cabinet and watched them talk, in that moment, she wondered why the hell she ever let him go; she knew that she cheated on him, and, over the years she had come to accept that it was her fault. But, she wondered why she didn't fight harder for him, why she didn't just talk to him instead of going behind his back with his best friend. _

"_Hey, Addie?" Violet's voice tuned in. "Are you are okay?" _

"_Yeah, you are being awfully quiet, and that isn't like you." Naomi replied as she parted from Derek and approached Addison. _

"_Y-Yeah, I'm fine…Actually…No, guy's, I have something to tell you." Addison said as she took a deep breath before saying, "I'm…" She paused and everyone waited for her to get the words out, "It's nothing…Never mind. I'm going to bed." _

_They all watched as Addison got up from her seat and swiftly walk out of the dining room, they could hear the sound of her feet softly padding up the stairs and the bedroom door shut. Naomi decided that she would let Addison cool down tonight and that she would try talking to her in the morning; Naomi was happy that Addison and Derek were back together, and she prayed that nothing would come between them again…_

"What is going on with you, Addison?" Naomi asked her as she took a seat on the bench at the end of the bed. "Don't deny that there isn't something you are hiding from us, because, we can all see through that little act."

Addison sighed as she put on her black pencil skirt and zipped it up in the back, not bothering to cover herself up, she walked over to the laundry hamper in her black lace bra and dug through the clothes trying to find the shirt that she wanted; "It's nothing, Nae. Honestly."

"I don't believe that for one second."

"Why not?"

"Well, if it is nothing, why are you hiding it from me?" Naomi spat at her friend as she watched Addison quickly apply her make-up before glancing at her watch; "What time are you leaving?"

"One o'clock."

"Er—I'm in surgery 'till about eleven." Addison replied, looking at her watch again. "Maybe you guys would like to stop by the hospital at about…Eleven thirty? And we could have lunch before you leave?"

"Y-Yeah, sure…That sounds good." Naomi put on a fake smile as she stood up and gently removed the creases in her dress before making her way towards the door; "You know that we are here for you, if you want to talk?"

"Yes. I know." Addison replied with a smile as Naomi walked out of the room.

**Addek Addek Addek Addek Addek Addek Addek Addek Addek Addek Addek Addek Addek Addek **

Addison was sitting in the hospital cafeteria with a cup of coffee in her grasp, her surgery had gone very well this morning, well…As well as could be expected; she had performed a c-section on a mom who was pregnant with quintuplets, and so far, all of her children survived. She had told the Resident on her service to take two interns and watch the quints for the next two days to monitor their progress and report back to her if anything changes.

Addison jumped when her phone vibrated violently in her pocket; she pulled out her phone just to realize that she had received a text from Derek, she smiled as she opened the message and began to read.

_**Hey, did you tell Naomi the news? **_

Addison sighed and replied; _No…I chickened out. I'll tell her eventually._

_**Well, you'll have to tell them sooner or later, otherwise, they won't forgive you.**_

_Yeah…Yeah…I know…._

_**Hey. On-call room. Surgery Wing. Two minutes. **_

A sly smile crossed Addison's face as she replied; _what's going on, Der? You a little desperate? ;)_

_**Fuck, yes I am desperate! I'm so horny, it's driving me insane! Now hurry up and get your sexy ass over here. **_

Addison walked down the hallway with a smile on her face, she had always known that she made Derek hard; but, she didn't know that she could do _this_ to him. Addison arrived at the on-call room just moments later and gently rapped on the door just for the door to open slightly with enough room for Derek to pull her in before shutting it behind them. Addison moaned as he forcefully pressed her against the wall, it felt like forever since they had sex and _god_ was Addison horny under Derek's touch.

"God, you are beautifully." Derek said as he kissed his way down the side of her neck while he took his shirt off... "You are the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen, Addie."

"God, Derek!" Addison moaned at the sensation of feeling his lips on her skin. Derek pressed his mouth against hers and slid his tongue over her bottom lip as he ran his fingers through her long red hair; Addison giggled as he pulled away from her and pulled her towards the bed, she strattled him as he removed her scrub top before he flipped her over and swiftly removed her pants and panties, Addison moaned as she felt the pressure of his cock on her pussy causing her to want him even more.

Addison moaned into his mouth as he gently slid a finger inside her pussy, her moans got louder as he fingered her, going deeper and deeper into her each time. He kept adding fingers until his hand was in a fist, with one hard push, Addison's opening starched and gave under his thoughts and his whole had was inside of her; "Ooooh, baby." Addison moaned as he rotated his hand within her, pushing it in and out and turning it again.

Addison hadn't felt anything like this before in her life, she gasped and moaned as he continued to fist her; she moaned out of pleasure as he continued to stroke every part of her. Derek managed to keep his mouth in contact with hers as she thrusted into his hand until he had her screaming in ecstasy. Addison fell back against the mattress again, exhausted; "Baby, that was wonderful." She smiled as she played with his chest hair, twirling it between her fingers. When Addison had finally caught her breath, she sat up and bent over him, pulling his boxers and jeans down at a slow pace; "It tastes so good." Addison moaned as she ran her tongue lazily up and down his cock.

Derek pushed his cock towards her tongue, urging her to take him deeper, Addison was now sucking hard on his cock; grazing her teeth along it lightly, taking him deep into her mouth until she was chocking on him. It felt absolutely perfect to Derek, he wondered in that moment where she learned that from because she never did that to him while they were married, but he didn't really care; Addison licked around and around, moving his cock in and out of her mouth until he removed his cock, leaving her gasping for air.

Derek ran his hands down the sides of her body, he buried his face between her breasts before he began to suck on them, taking her pert nipples between his teeth before releasing them. Addison cried out as he slid his huge cock inside of her, her head flew back as he fucked her; "OH GOD! YES, DEREK! YES!" Addison cried out as she felt his strong hands grasp her perfect ass almost painfully, she moaned at the sensation of his hard cock trust hard and deep inside of her, stretching her wonderfully.

"Oh, god, help me!" Addison cried as he flipped them over and continued to fuck her doggy-style, Derek continued to slam his hard cock as deep and as hard into her pussy as he possibly could; he reached down and slid his middle finger along her pussy making it wet before rubbing her clit, Addison screamed into the mattress as he continued his assault on her body. Her body almost short-circuited as he hit her g-spot with every thrust. Derek expertly moved one hand up her body and began to play with her breasts hard, she cried out as he took her nipple between his fingers.

She screamed out in pleasure as she fell over the edge, Derek could feel her pussy contract around his cock almost painfully as her juices shot out and drenched him making Derek shoot his seed deep inside of her. Exhausted, they lay there on the bed panting; "I love you, Addie." Derek said in almost a whisper as he moved a strand out hair out of Addison's face.

"I love you too, Derek." Addison smiled as she reached up and kissed him again with all the energy she had left in her before she rested her head on his chest and fell into a deep sleep; "Goodnight, mama." Derek whispered as he pulled the blankets over Addison's thin frame before getting dressed and leaving his girlfriend to rest.

**Authors Note: Read and Review! What did you think? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: Okay, here you go! Sorry, it has been a while since I updated, but please enjoy! **

**Addison is one month pregnant in this chapter. **

Meredith stood watching Addison at the nurse's desk as she talked to Callie, whispering about something that Meredith was unable to figure out, she was seriously pissed off at Addison; she couldn't figure out why she just thought she could come back to Seattle without any warning and steal Derek from her.

Again.

"Meredith, you need to stop and just give up, okay?" Cristina tried to reason with her. "Addison is here to stay and I highly doubt that you are going to convince either one of them that she needs to leave."

"Whose side are you on, Cristina?" Meredith glared at her.

"Ultimately, yours, but considering that I am on Doctor Montgomery's service today...Theirs."

"Fine, you know what?" Meredith said angrily. "I am going to do this, with or without your help." Meredith told her as she walked towards the two girls. Cristina sighed; "You know, she is actually kind of nice if you get to know her!"

"Hello, Doctor Torres." Meredith said as she reached the desk. "Addison." Meredith thought that it was the perfect time for a little Meredith/Addison contact, although Addison seemed to think differently as she took a step back from her and put some space between them. "Something wrong?" Meredith asked her.

"No, nothing's wrong." Addison replied, trying to put on a face to sell the part while a little voice told her that she needed to walk away, ignoring it, Addison took a sip of water from her bottle; Addison knew that Meredith hated her and that she was trying very hard to get her to leave Derek, to leave Seattle, and it wasn't going to work. It wasn't that Addison hated Meredith; she just wanted her to leave Derek and her alone to be happy without feeling the need to intervene all the time.

"Then why did you pull away? Don't you like me?" Meredith asked her, knowing exactly what buttons she was pushing.

"It's nothing personal."

"Oh, because you think that I am not good enough for Derek, is that right?"

"Whoa," Addison said, "I didn't say that.

"Admit it Addison, you didn't like me from day one. You won't let me talk to Derek or even assist him in surgery, fuck, you won't let me do _anything_ if it means being around him. I get you have 'trust' issues and 'mommy' issues but Derek is a grown man and he _doesn't_ need you around to help him." Meredith spat in her face. "God, you are so damaged. I can't believe he even took you back."

"You always walk with your charts covering your stomach, hiding that layer of fat you've sprouted from all of the shit you eat. You walk with your shoulders up but your eyes on the floor trying to look more confident than you actually are; and don't even get me started about whenever anybody brings up a topic that actually requires some intelligence; you are a coward and you pick on people around you because you have shitty self esteem." Addison closed the space between them until she was face-to-face with Meredith and said, "I have put up with your shit for far too long and I am done."

"Bitch." Meredith snarled, Addison stood, "You aren't the first person to say it and only God knows that you won't be the last." She said before taking her chart off the top of the nurse's desk and swiftly turn around to walk away, as Addison walked down the hallway of the ER she could hear Callie yelling at Meredith in Spanish, the truth was there was only a few people to which Addison didn't pull away from and she was pregnant with one of their children.

It was a Friday night and Addison had a late surgery, when her surgery was finished she went straight to the locker room where she proceeded to put on her jacket and left the hospital. Addison looked at the clock as she drove home and realized that it was only nine o'clock and she was already exhausted, she was one month along and she knew that being pregnant and having the job that she did, she was going to have to tell Richard sooner than later.

She could only last so long on her feet.

She got home twenty minutes later and entered the house to find that the lights were off, thinking that Derek was asleep, she shut the door behind her as quietly as she could and was in the process of taking off her shoes when the lights switched on; "God, Derek, you scared me!" She slapped him on the chest.

"I didn't hear you come in, otherwise I would have turned the lights on sooner." He replied as he approached her and took her into his arms; "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She replied, dropping her gaze to the floor and pulling away from him just for Derek to shoot her a confused look; "Are you okay?"

"What makes you think that I wouldn't be?"

"Just checking." He replied, helping her take her jacket off before hanging it up in the closet by the door and following her into the kitchen; "It's-It's just that I had a little talk with Meredith at the hospital..."

"Did she hurt you?" he asked, immediately looking her up and down for bruises.

"No, nothing like that."

"What did she do, Addison?"

"I'm just worried that I think he might be right," she muttered.

"Emily-" He started but was cut off.

"Do you think I'm damaged?" she asked just to receive a very angry and confused look from him, "Never mind, I shouldn't have asked."

"Addison, what we do is hard and most of the time, people on the outside don't understand that we see the world in a different way than they do. We know there is hurt and death in the world because we see it every day, and in the end we get to see the beauty in everything...And Meredith is obviously one of the people who just don't understand."

She smiled slightly. "Thanks."

"I'll talk to Richard and Bailey about Meredith, she crossed the line tonight and she isn't about to get away with it." He said, pulling her into a quick kiss just to be pulled back into another one, their kisses became more fervent and hungry as if they hadn't seen each other in years; he slid one hand up the side of her thigh and she gave a little moan against his lips. Pushing him against the counter, Addison rubbed her body against his hardness and gave him a grin causing him to moan, he attacked her lips again, gripping her waist tightly as she rubbed against him.

Addison squealed as Derek picked her up effortlessly and carried her up the stairs and to their bedroom before discarding her on the bed, she kicked of her shoes as he slowly removed her skirt and her shirt; he kissed his way down her neck, between her breast and lay multiple kisses on her stomach, she growled as he ran his fingers through her hair before taking off her bra with a practiced flick, "Stop teasing me," she breathed. "I want to feel you." She told him as she pressed her hips against him.

He quickly removed his pants and pushed into her at an agonizingly slow pace until he was completely inside of her, he waited for her to give him the okay before he started to move, Derek watched as Addison's eyes rolled into the back of her head at the sensation of him moving inside of her; Derek thrusted into her, again and again, Addison wrapped her legs around his waist and let out cries of pleasure as she started to tense until the familiar pressure released and she orgasmed, her walls squeezing around him until he spilled his seed deep inside of her.

That was the last thing that Addison remembered before falling asleep, six hours later they were both asleep when Derek's phone started to ring, he reached over the side of the bed and retrieved his phone; "Hello?" He said sleepily as he rubbed his eyes before sitting up.

_Derek? It's Meredith, I want to talk to you._

"Meredith, its three thirty in the morning...Cant it wait?" He asked her, feeling Addison stir beside him before she too sat up and looked at him curiously.

_No, it can't wait! _She replied tensely, _look, abut Addison..._

"Oh, when you called her damaged?" He said angrily. "Listen, Addison is in Seattle to stay; we are back together, we are having a baby, and that is final. Now, you either back off or I tell Richard that you need to go...Your choice." He said before hanging up, he lay back down and pulled Addison's naked form against his; "Why was she calling?" Addison asked as she rested her head against his chest just to hear his steady heart beat.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it. Just go back to sleep." He replied before too closing his eyes.

**Authors Note: Okay...I don't think it is the best chapter...but, tell me what you thought! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: Sorry it has taken me so long to update this story. I have been travelling for the past while and haven't had access to the internet. My bad. Please enjoy! **

Addison sat in the kitchen of their home while going over the conversation her and Richard had earlier on in the afternoon; _"You have officially cross the line, Meredith." Addison said as they stood in the middle of Richard's office, "What did I do?" Meredith tried to play innocent which just made Addison even angrier; "You know very well what you did." _

"_Ladies, please, take a seat and explain to me why you decided to involve me in this." Richard told them with a sharpness in his voice that neither of them had heard before; "I want her medical licence terminated." _

"_What?" Meredith yelled and shot out of her seat, "On what grounds?" _

"_Harassment." Addison said in her matter-of-fact voice as she pointed to her face which was now bruised from the punch that Meredith had thrown earlier in the day, "Threatened to kill, not listening to a superior when given orders both in the OR and out." Addison turned to face Richard, "Should I continue?" _

"_No, I've heard enough." He scowled as he turned to Meredith. "Doctor Grey, is this true?" _

_Meredith didn't respond, she just sat down, crossed her arms and started pouting. _

_Richard sighed; "Addie, even if I had the power to do so, I wouldn't. I promised her mother years ago that I would take care of her; I don't have any other options." _

"_You don't have any other options? Here are two. Her, an intern who does shit for you or the hospital unless there is something in it for her, or me, a double board certified neonatal surgeon who earns twice as much for this hospital for neuro and general combined." Addison turned around and made her way towards the door, pausing in the doorway and not turning around to face him she said, "And I would choose wisely, Richard, because as long as she works here...I won't." _

That was the last she saw of that hospital, or them, for the day. She went straight home and just lay on the couch until she got thirsty and went to the kitchen which was where she was currently, she squinted when the headlights of Derek's car pulled up the driveway, she could hear the car door close and the crunching of gravel as he made his way towards the house; "Addison?" She could hear the panic in his voice as he flung open the front door.

"In here." She said softly, but, loud enough for him to hear. She could hear him throw his shoes into the closet before coming into the kitchen and sighing; "I was worried when Callie said she saw you leave Richard's office in tears. You okay?"

"Um, yeah, sort of." She said as she swirled what was left of her iced tea in the mug.

"What's wrong?"

"I, um, I told Richard that he had to choose."

"Choose what?"

"Between me and—" Addison was cut off when the loud shrill of her cell phone interrupted her, sighing, she picked up the phone and answered it not knowing the number that appeared on the screen; "Doctor Montgomery."

"Hello Doctor, my name is Anna Williams; I am the attorney of Savannah and Weiss Andrews, I regret having to tell you that they were killed in a car accident earlier this afternoon, normally I would get their will all sorted out before placing calls out to people, however, given the situation at hand...I thought that I would call you straight away."

"Oh my god." Addison whispered as tears came to her eyes.

"I need you and your husband...Uh...Doctor Shepherd? To come to New York immediately so that we can discuss what needs to happen."

"Y-Yeah, we can fly out this evening."

"Okay. Call me when you arrive and we will book a time to meet."

After saying good bye to the attorney on the phone, she set the phone down in front of her and stared at it blankly as tears ran down her face; "Addie, what's wrong?" Derek asked her as she cried, taking her into his arms and holding her as she did so, "Savy and Weiss are dead."

**ADDEK ADDEK ADDEK ADDEK ADDEK ADDEK ADDEK ADDEK ADDEK ADDEK ADDEK ADDEK ADDEK **

She stood in the dark, unlit ally as she waited for the man to arrive, she knew that in these situations the one who was in need of him called him but today it was the opposite. Why did he call her? She stood there with her sweater wrapped loosely around her body, it had rained earlier this afternoon in Seattle and it had gotten fairly cool; "I was wondering when you were going to show up. You said you wanted to meet?"

"You didn't tell me she was pregnant."

"So what? Just kill the baby too, it is like getting rid of two birds with one stone; get rid of Satan and her devil child."

"No, I am not doing the hit." The man said as he pushed a file out of the darkness and gave it to her, "I will not have it on my conscience that I killed an innocent child."

"You are a hit man for Christ sake! You do the hit and I pay you. You are doing it."

"No, I won't, find somebody else."

"Fine! I will fucking kill her myself then!" She yelled after him when she heard the crunching of gravel as he walked away. She stood there in the cold trying to pep talk herself into going through with it, _you are a Grey, Grey's protect the things they love. You need to protect Derek, fight for him, and get him back. He doesn't love her, he loves you and he is too scared to go against her._

"Meredith?" A voice cut through the silence, breaking her from her thoughts, she looked up and standing at the end of the alley with a trash bag in hand was Cristina with a confused look on her face.

Shit.

**ADDEK ADDEK ADDEK ADDEK ADDEK ADDEK ADDEK ADDEK ADDEK ADDEK ADDEK ADDEK ADDEK **

They flew out of Seattle late that night and landed in New York six hours later, Derek knew that Addison was exhausted just by the look on her face as they walked into the brownstone and she set her purse down on the stairs; they decided that they wouldn't pack anything and would just buy what they needed from the store when they needed it, they also decided to stay in the brownstone during the duration of their stay, their reason being that why should they pay to stay in a hotel when the pay for a house in New York anyway.

Derek looked around as Addison sat on the stairs watching him, everything was the same except for one, their wedding picture was gone; "I couldn't bring myself to change anything. I have too many good memories here with you and it was the closest thing I had left to you." Addison explained as he walked over to her.

"Well, we can make some more good memories here during our stay." He said, helping her up, "Now, let's get this little peanut and you to bed." He smile at her, placing a hand on her little baby bump that you couldn't see unless you were looking for it, "You look exhausted."

Walking hand in hand up the stairs and into the master bedroom, he helped her take her pants and shirt off along with her shoes before doing the same and climbing into bed, they both didn't remember much as she curled up against his side and rested her head on his chest hearing the soothing thud of his heartbeat as they fell asleep.

**Authors Note: Okay. Sorry that it isn't as interesting as other chapters, I just needed to get some extra information out as it will relate to the events in the next couple of chapters. Review's make my day! ;) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: Chapter 12! WOO HOO! Haha. Enjoy. **

Addison was the first person up out of the two of them, she felt bad about not being able to finish what she was telling Derek yesterday in Seattle before they got the call from Savannah and Weiss' attorney, she still couldn't fathom that they were dead. It seemed so surreal to her. She was in the kitchen making breakfast for Derek and the 'little peanut' as he liked to refer to their baby that was growing inside of her. Yesterday was her two month ultrasound and according to her OB/GYN everything was going great and their babies were healthy.

That blew her mind.

They were having twins.

That was the news that she really wanted to tell Derek, and she knew that there was a good chance he would be mad at her for withholding that information, but it was something that she had to risk; the death of Savannah and Weiss' was bigger than all of that. The house was quiet as she flipped the pancakes in the pan, deciding the house was too quiet she pressed 'play' on the stereo and smiled when she recognized the song 'Man, I feel like a woman' from Shania Twain as memories of her and Derek dancing in the kitchen in this very house came flooding back, they were so happy back then and so in love, she still regretted what she did.

How she fucked up their marriage.

It was her fault.

Shaking those thoughts from her head she started to dance, if there was one thing she learned from growing up as a 'Montgomery', it was that no matter what was happening you put on a happy face and you pushed through it. _A Montgomery never shows their emotions. To anyone, anyplace, anywhere. _She could hear her mother's voice echo through her head as she started to dance, pushing away all of those thoughts once and for all.

_Let's go girls! Come on._

_I'm going out tonight, I'm feelin' alright_

_Gonna let it all hang out_

_Wanna make some noise, really raise my voice,_

_Yeah I wanna scream and shout__  
No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time  
The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!_

After flipping the pancakes once again and putting the bacon on another pan, she lifted the spatula to her mouth and pretended to sing while she danced around the kitchen, little did she know that Derek was watching her from the doorway.

_The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down  
The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!  
The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!  
I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman_

Derek smiled as she went back to the pancakes and bacon, not realizing he was standing there, he started to clap making Addison jump and shoot him a glare; "Derek, you scared the shit out of me!" He laughed as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, he honestly couldn't ask for someone better in his life; he really did miss being married to her.

He missed knowing who and what he was coming home to every night.

He missed calling her 'his wife'.

"Pancakes and bacon?" He said questioningly as he stared down at the multiple frying pans she had going on the stove, "Yeah, well...I don't want my man to leave me again." She teased him, raising a leg and letting her foot rest on the island behind them, he put his hand on her ass giving it a little squeeze; "When did you learn how to cook? Because you sucked in the kitchen when we were married."

She hit him on the arm and replied; "You don't know _everything_ about me, Derek Christopher Shepherd." She gave him a mischievous smirk as his hands ran up his back, lifting his shirt that she was wearing in the process, "Watch where those hands go, mister." She told him, almost sternly as she leaned up and kissed him. Their kiss started off sweet and slow, but still full of passion, as their kiss intensified Addison lifted her hands and started to run them through his hair; god how she loved his hair. Derek groaned as a knock on the door broke them up, he walked over to the door and opened it to find someone to which he didn't know standing on the other side of the door; "Hi, can I help you?"

"Yes, you must be Doctor Shepherd?" The woman offered her hand and he shook it, "I am Anna Williams, Savannah and Weiss' attorney? I am so sorry to bother you like this, but, we really do need to talk and we didn't make an appointment, I hope I didn't interrupt something?" She asked nervously as she stood on the doorstep, "Der, who's at the door?" Addison's voice echoed through the entrance as she approached them.

"This must be your wife, hello Doctor Montgomery, I'm Anna Williams; we talked on the phone? I am Savannah and Weiss' attorney." She said, shaking Addison's hand.

"Oh, we're not marr—" Addison started when Derek cut her off with; "Would you like to come in? It looks like it is going to rain or something." Derek paused and turned to Addison, "Um, Addie?" He said, looking down at her legs, she looked down and cursed when she realized she was only in Derek's shirt and her underwear, excusing herself she ran upstairs and put her Prada pants on, she had no desire to wear them again but they hadn't had time go to shopping yet.

"So, can we help you with something?" Addison asked when she joined them in the living room.

"Well, I have to say that this house is the perfect size, Hudson and Hayden I think will do really well here." The lawyer said looking around the house, Derek and Addison gave her very confused looks, "Who are Hudson and Hayden?" Addison finally asked breaking the silence between them.

"Didn't Savannah and Weiss talk to you? They said they were going to."

They both shook their heads no.

"Okay, this makes what I am about to say even more difficult on your end. I know that the Andrew's came to visit Derek about a year ago, it's in my records here, but they didn't bring their children. Hudson and Hayden. Hudson is a four year old girl and a little boy Hayden who is two."

"No, that can't be right...I did multiple surgeries on Savannah a two years ago, she couldn't conceive children even if she wanted to. It's impossible." Addison explained, the Lawyer continued, "Both of the children were born before the surgeries were done, I am surprised as their best friends and their emergency contacts that they didn't say anything to you." The Lawyer paused. "Anyway, they will be in your custody this evening, they will be dropped off here at seven o'clock; do you have beds and clothes for the children?"

"N-No, we had no idea." Derek said.

"We are going shopping right after you leave, we need a few things too, we can buy everything for them then." Addison added quickly, "Is there anything else we need to know? Allergies, medical information that we need? Anything?"

"No, nothing that we know of with the children. However, you need to stay at minimum two months in New York. The court feels that it is best that they adjust to you as their parents in their own city then being moved immediately to another city."

"Okay." They replied in unison.

"All of Savannah's clothes, shoes and personal items are left to Addison and all of Weiss' things are left to Derek including their house; you may do with that as you see fit." The Lawyer stood up and gathered her things, thanking them for being so flexible to talk with her, she left their house in silence leaving them sitting on the couch; "Shit, Derek! What are we going to do? We left Seattle with two babies and now we are going to go back with _four_? YOU DON'T JUST GIVE PEOPLE YOUR BABIES AND NOT TELL THEM!"

"Whoa, wait, babies?" Derek looked up at her as she stood in front of him, "I was going to tell you, Derek, I promise; I just, with Savy and Weiss' death and me pretty much telling Richard that I quit my job. I just..."

"This is great!" He said with a goofy looking smile on his face, Addison looked down at him very confused as to why he wasn't yelling at her; "This is fantastic, Addie! How many multiples? Three, four? FIVE?"

"Whoa, slow down there, mister." She laughed, "Only two."

"Two, we're having twins!" Derek exclaimed as he got down on his knees and lifted Addison's shirt, putting his hand on her growing bump he started to talk; "Hi babies, this is your daddy speaking. I am so excited to meet you, promise you will be good for mommy, okay? Mommy is hard enough to deal with when she was healthy." He stood up and faced her, "I love you so much."

"Well, this wasn't the reaction that I was expecting." She smiled at him as he placed a kiss on her forehead, "Now, legs go shopping, we have a lot to do before our new children arrive. That feels weird to say, our children."

"I like it." He winked.

After going to all of the stores that they wanted to; Prada, Jimmy Choos, Chanel, Gucci and all of the stores that Derek wanted to go to, they finally arrived at the children's store that they liked to buy all of Derek's nieces and nephews presents from; "How about this one?" Derek asked as they looked at cribs for the toddler.

Assuming he still used cribs.

"No, if we are going to put him in my office, it is blue and brown, and we should do a dark crib and furniture otherwise it is going to look really bad." Addison said as she walked through the cribs until she stopped in front of one, stopping and inspecting it thoroughly she called Derek over and said; "This is the one." Derek looked at it and was unsure; it was a big crib, big enough for Hayden to sleep in until he was as old as his sister, it was dark oak and the front had a curved ledge so you could easily pick him up.

"I don't know, Addie."

"It comes with a matching change table and dresser, please?" She pouted.

"Okay fine." He gave her a little smile. "We still need to choose a bed for Hudson."

After walking through the whole store and chose her bed which was the same style and brand name as the crib set they bought, they moved on to clothes; after buying everything and eating dinner, considering they spent the whole afternoon trying to find things for the kids, they arrived home at six o'clock. Addison insisted that she help Derek bring the beds up, but, he told her get the clothes and stuff out of the car; "Are you sure that is supposed to go there?" Addison asked him as she stood beside him while he tried to put the crib together, "Yes, I'm sure it goes there. It's not that difficult. It's not surgery, Addie." He rolled his eyes; it had been the same thing for the past half an hour.

"I just don't want the crib to collapse during the middle of the night because _you_ didn't put it together right." She told him as she looked at the time for the second time in the same minute, "They will get here when they get here, Addison." Derek tried to reassure her, even though they only found out that they were getting custody of the children that morning, he had to admit that he was excited too; it gave them practice for when the twins were born.

"They're here!" Addison smiled when the doorbell echoed through the house, "Go answer the door, I will be there in a minute." Derek said as he put the last screw in and started to twist. Addison tried so very hard to keep herself from running down the stairs and flinging the door open, she walked down the stairs and opened the door to see the Lawyer standing there; "Before I bring the children in, I need you to sign some papers." She told her, Addison did as instructed. In a blink of an eye, the Lawyer walked to the car waiting on the driveway and opened a door, leaning into the vehicle. Addison watched as she took the toddler out of the backseat of the car and held out her hand, instructing the girl to take it as they walked to the house, they looked so small and fragile as they walked towards her; Addison had operated on babies for her whole career and she never thought of them as small and fragile, she thought of them as strong and fighters. But now that these were now their children. There was something that she never experienced with those other babies, the other children, now there was joy and overwhelming love; the same love that she had for Derek.

"Hi there." Addison said as she squatted down in front of the little girl who was hiding behind the Lawyers leg, "My name is Addison, what's your name?"

There was no response for a long while before the girl answered in a small voice; "Hudson."

"It's nice to meet you, Hudson, did your mommy ever explain to you who I am?"

The girl nodded; "You're Auntie Addison. Mommy showed us pictures of you."

"Is that your brother?"

"His name is Hayden."

"Oh, really? Hmm. What is your favorite food, Hudson?"

"Bananas."

"Well, I think we have some of those in the kitchen, why don't you go take a look?" Hudson's face immediately lit up when she said those words, she squealed and ran inside almost knocking over Derek in the process; "Let me guess, that was Hudson?"

"Yeah, and this is Hayden." Addison told Derek as she held her hands out while the Lawyer handed the boy to her; he was so small in her arms she felt like if she squeezed to hard she would break his tiny bones. As they walked into the house both of them couldn't believe that this was happening to them.

They now had a family.

**Authors Note: So? What did you think? REVIEW!**


End file.
